


Happiness and Love Revolve Around You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I just feel awkward most of the time and never walk away without saying dumb things."





	Happiness and Love Revolve Around You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

He put the phone on vibrate and dropped it somewhere on his desk. The problem was now it buzzed and about 175 other things were on top of it. In a sweeping motion, Sean pushed everything aside and there it was. He sighed, flipping it open.

“Sean Christensen; hold on please. Maggie!”

His assistant, Maggie Everett, poked her head in. She saw the mess on the floor and frowned.

“Yeah, I couldn’t find my phone. Could you make some sense of this? I am so sorry.” He beckoned her in with his hand before going back to his phone call. “Sean Christensen.”

“Hello Sean, this is Josh Lyman.”

“Oh hi Josh. What can I do for you?”

Sean sipped the coffee beside him. It was about two degrees above luke warm but he would finish it. The shot of espresso in it would carry him at least until lunch.

“Hi. Well, I um, actually…”

There was a long pause; Sean thought the connection was lost. For some reason fear struck in his heart and stomach.

“Josh? Oh my God, Josh? Has something happened to Sam? Hello, are you there?”

The fear in his voice caught Josh off guard. He did not like Sean, certainly for all the wrong reasons, but needed to reassure him.

“Sam is fine, he really is. I didn’t mean to upset you. I guess I should've gotten my spiel together before I called.”

“OK.” Sean guzzled his coffee. He would need a cigarette to come down from that scare and he didn’t even smoke. What the hell did Josh Lyman want anyway? “What can I do for you, Josh?”

“Right, OK. Sam’s birthday is on Saturday.”

“I know.”

“Yeah. It’s a bit last minute but I want to throw him a party. I mean nothing over the top since I only have five days to throw it together. I thought of a low-key barbecue, just family. If you want to invite some people that would be fine too but…”

“Sam and I have plans on Saturday. It sounds like a good idea but we already have plans.”

“We can do this on Friday. I don’t need you to do anything…I have it all under control. I just need you to get Sam to Leo’s at seven o’clock.”

“On Friday evening?” Sean asked.

“Yeah. Leo is going to let us go early and I will do all the hard work. I know this is short notice but I really want to do this for my best friend.”

“Alright. I will have the birthday boy there at seven. Should I bring anything?”

“Well if you had too much it might rouse suspicion. A case of good beer is always welcome. Of course, if you wanted to invite someone that’s fine too, but as I said it’s going to be low-key.”

Should I even bother to come, Sean wanted to ask Josh but bit his tongue. He had no reason to be jealous of the Deputy White House Chief of Staff. He and Sam were together and Josh was with Amy Gardner. If he wanted to throw his party, he could throw it.

“Fine. We will be there. Friday at seven?”

“Yeah.” Josh gave him Leo’s home address.

“Thank you. I have to go now, thanks for calling.”

He hung up before Josh barely got out you're welcome. Taking a deep breath, he wished he would not have taken the time and made the mess to find the phone. Somehow, during all of that, Maggie made the office spotless and quietly slipped out. He really loved that girl.

***

“Is something going on?”

“Hmm?”

Sean looked up from _Vanity Fair_. Sam stood at the foot of the couch. He looked yummy in a pair of mesh shorts, a Princeton tee shirt, and bare feet. So yummy that the article highlighting the new in-depth biography of Maureen O’Hara no longer distracted Sean. He put the magazine down.

“Is something going on?” Sam repeated.

“Like what?” Sean held out his arms and Sam lay on the couch with him. He smiled when Sam kissed his chin.

“I don't know. Are you up to something?”

“Samuel Norman Seaborn, I'm shocked at you. I am up to absolutely nothing. Though that would change if you ask nicely.”

“What if I tell, not ask?”

Sam grinned as Sean’s hand searched under his tee shirt. They were still feeling their way around each other in that way. Both were commanding and demanding, though Sean was definitely the tenderer of the two. He liked making love, giving tenderness and receiving it in return. Of course, there were times when he liked to get wild…when he wanted Sam’s kinky, playful side to shine through. 

The Deputy Communications Director was glad to accommodate. Sometimes a playful bang in the shower worked wonders after a long, hard day of politics. There was no cause for worry; both were content with their sex life. They were content with everything.

“It could go either way.” Sean murmured as they kissed. “I am not afraid to do the telling, cutie.”

“Mmm, do it now.”

“I thought you wanted to talk. I thought you were suspicious about something.” Sean held up his arms as Sam pulled off his tee shirt.

“Are you throwing me a surprise party?” Sam asked. He shimmied down on the couch, taking possession of Sean’s nipple. He bit it before kissing and sucking it.

“Oh Sam…absolutely positively not.”

“Absolutely positively?” he moved on to its twin, leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

“That’s right. Scout’s honor.”

“I'm not entirely sure I believe you.”

“Right now I can live with that. Why don’t you move a little lower?”

“Don't ask me Chris. Tell me…tell me how much you want me.”

Sean pulled him into a fierce kiss. He held Sam’s face in his hands.

“Put your mouth on me, baby. You know I like it; do it just as I like it.”

Sam grinned, pulling down Sean’s sweats. They were still feeling their way around and he loved every minute.

***

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Josh poked his head into Nora’s office. It was late on a Wednesday evening and she did not need to be at the White House. Still, she knew that reading information on alternative fuel sources would be the last thing on her mind if she went to her place or Toby’s. Nora looked up at her friend, waving him into the office. When Josh came in and shut the door, she took off her earphones.

“What's up?”

“It’s about the party…Sam’s party.”

“I'm bringing a case of Woodchuck.”

“Awesome.” He sat on her couch. “It'll be a small crowd but you know how we go through beer. I thought it would be better not to have hard liquor at Leo’s house. I'm glad he agreed to man the grill; I would have burned everything.”

“Gas grills are pretty easy. It’s the old school charcoal puppies…”

“Should I bring Amy to the party?” Josh asked, cutting her off.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Several reasons.”

“Whenever you're ready just let me know what they are.”

“Well, number one is she always feels like I don’t involve her enough in my personal life.”

“You have a personal life?” Nora asked. “Congratulations.”

“My sentiments exactly. I figure since this is one of those personal things, I should have her there. Also, she might flip if she finds out about it and knows I didn’t invite her.”

“Sounds to me like you have your answer.” Nora looked at her watch. “I need a cigarette.”

“I won't take up too much more of your time.” Josh did his best not to sound wounded and failed.

“I was making an observation, sweet cheeks, not kicking you out. There’s more?”

“Well I definitely don’t want Amy to get all Amy. I don’t know but she has a tendency to…if she thinks I'm not paying enough attention. This is Sam’s day so I don’t want her to make it about her. Her presence might make Sam uncomfortable too. Nora, I just want him to have a good time. I'm doing this for him.”

“He is going to have a terrific time.” Nora replied.

“Amy doesn’t know about Sam and Sean. They shouldn’t have to pretend to be poker buddies at his party.”

“You're right about that. I don’t think Amy will run to the National Enquirer with that little nugget of information but maybe you shouldn’t bring her.”

“I'm so torn.” Josh ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

“You're going to give yourself high blood pressure if you haven’t already. Bring your girlfriend; Sam will bring his boyfriend. We are all there to give him the love he richly deserves. Amy knows how to behave when she wants to.”

“Yeah. Yeah, alright. I won't keep you any longer from your smoke break.”

“I'm not going to break out in hives, Josh. Are you sure you're OK?”

“Yeah.”

That did not sound convincing and Nora told him so. Was this about more than Amy Gardner?

“This is about Sam. It’s his birthday and I want it to be a great night for him. I just…I've been doing all I can to get our friendship back on track. Every time I think I've made headway it turns out I'm wrong.”

“Don’t push too hard.” She replied. “I think you two are fine.”

“To the naked eye perhaps, but I know something just isn’t right. It may never be right again and I am sure that suits Sean Christensen just fine.”

“That is enough of that.” Nora stood, digging a cigarette from her purse. “Your anger at Sean is misplaced. He did not steal Sam from you and is not your enemy. Their relationship is something you’ll have to get over. Out with you…I need my drugs.”

“Thanks for listening Nora. I'm sorry to burden you with all of this.”

“You are never a burden; you're a friend. Anytime you want to talk, you know where to find me.”

***

“Sam? Baby, are you still awake?” Sean turned on his side. He leaned closer to Sam, sprinkling kisses across his shoulder blade. He stirred but made no other movement. “Sam?”

“Hmm?” the noise came from his diaphragm. It seemed involuntary.

“Are you asleep? I don’t want to disturb you if you're asleep.”

“I'm asleep but waking up.”

“Don't do that.”

“Too late.” Groaning, Sam turned on his side. Sean's closeness startled him. The Deputy Communications Director laughed at scaring himself. He covered his mouth to yawn.

“I didn’t want to wake you but I forgot to tell you because I worked late. Then I got here, and you had beer and the Phillies…it completely slipped my mind.”

“What completely slipped your mind?” Sam attempted to sit up on his elbows but was too tired. He snuggled close to Sean instead. “Have you been to sleep?”

“I've been listening to the rain; dozing in and out. It’s been one of those nights.”

“What kind of night is that?”

“I get insomnia sometimes. My doctor has given me all kinds of medications for it but it’s sporadic so I don’t like the idea of taking something every night. My sister said I should try yoga; that my body is not properly calibrated. Whatever the hell that means. You know how Megan can be.”

“So what's your news, honey?” Sam asked, bringing him back to the conversation.

“Oh right. I found the perfect house.”

“Where?”

“Well I found two perfect houses. One is in Georgetown though and as much as I loved it, I knew the noise of the students would drive me insane. The other is in Woodley Park, just a few blocks from the zoo. It’s a single family home with a wraparound porch and a deck out back. There are hardwood floors, big windows, and skylights. It has four bedrooms, three and a half baths, and a lot of closet space. What sold me was the balcony outside the master bedroom and the big tree in the front yard that will keep the house nice and shady. It’s really beautiful.”

“It sounds that way. When can I see it?”

“The realtor is a good friend of mine. If you're not too exhausted from Saturday’s festivities, we can see it on Sunday afternoon. I think you're going to love it.”

“Too exhausted? What kind of birthday is it going to be?”

“While your incessant need to know everything is adorable, Sam Seaborn, that’s not always the way the world works.”

“I'm adorable?”

“Oh so adorable.” Sean kissed his forehead.

“And you're definitely not throwing me a surprise party?” Sam asked.

“I am not, Scout’s honor. What is with you and the surprise party thing?”

“I don't know. I like parties enough I guess. I just feel awkward most of the time and never walk away without saying dumb things.”

“Mostly just to women.”

“Oh my God,” Sam laughed. “You are so right about that. I never even told you about the time I tried to pick up Leo’s ex-wife at a party. Ugh, nevermind. I don’t really like surprises. You keep telling me no but the whole point of a surprise is to keep me in the dark until the last possible moment.”

“Samuel, look at me.” he did and Sean pinched his cheeks between his thumb and forefinger. “I am not throwing you a surprise party.”

He kissed him before lying in Sean’s arms again.

“I already put a bid on the house. I should know in the next week or two if it’s going to be mine.”

“And you…you want me?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I want you Sam, I'm the one who asked you to move in with me. I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too. You don’t think we’re moving too fast or something like that?”

“Do you want to slow down?” Sean asked. “The house will always be there. You don’t have to move in immediately.”

“I just want to know what you feel; what you think.”

“Honestly, right now I think its bedtime.”

“Someone is avoiding the conversation.”

“Not true.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Sam…”

“I bet if I turned on the lamp right now, your face would be beet red. It always is when I call you on something.”

“Turn on the lamp. Go ahead, I dare you.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Sam pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sean moaned as their naked bodies rubbed together under the sheet. Sam straddled him and the older man grinned. His hands ran over Sam’s shoulders, down his back, and around to cup his buttocks. Sam Seaborn had a really nice ass.

“I have a surefire cure for that insomnia.” He whispered, leaning to kiss Sean again.

“Do you?”

“Yeah. You just need to lie back and relax, I promise that it won't hurt a bit.”

“It can hurt a little…no pain, no gain, remember?”

***

“Leo said what?” Sam climbed into the passenger side of Sean’s Jeep Mountaineer on Friday evening at twenty to seven. They were meeting friends for drinks and food at the Tune Inn. It was not an official birthday thing but Sam was happy to reunite with Sean’s pals after the fun they had during the Shark Week premiere party.

“You were in the shower. He said something about affordable housing, the binders, and a speech. He apologized but said you had to pick them up at his house. You needed to know the stuff by Tuesday.”

“Right. I have to write this speech.”

“No talk of work tonight or tomorrow.” Sean said. “We will run in, grab the binders, and head to the bar.”

“Alright. Do you know how to get there?”

“Yeah. Leo gave me the quick directions.”

It was a twenty-minute drive in the Friday evening traffic; the couple did not talk much. Scandal played on the radio and Sean drummed the steering wheel in rhythm to _Goodbye to You_. He pulled up in front of the McGarry home and cut the engine.

“Do you want me to just stay in the car while you run in?” Sean asked, knowing Sam well enough to anticipate the answer.

“Of course not. You’ve never met Leo and CJ; at home is a better place than any.”

“OK.”

He took the keys from the ignition, got out of the car, and headed up the driveway. He could see the Secret Service agents but did his best to ignore them. It was a large, beautiful colonial home nestled just on the outskirts of Georgetown. Sean did not want to think about how much Leo paid for it. Sam rang the doorbell and they waited. Leo answered, inviting them both in.

“Hey Leo. This is Sean Christensen.”

“Nice to meet you.” He shook his hand. “Sorry to pull you away from your plans. I have the binders in the living room.”

“Where is CJ?”

“Upstairs with the baby.”

They walked into the living room and various White House staffers came from everywhere shouting surprise. Sam looked wide-eyed from his boss to his lover.

“Happy birthday Sam.”

Everyone broke out in a chorus of Happy Birthday and Sam smiled. He was still looking at Sean.

“You promised.”

“I did not do this; it wasn’t me. You have Josh Lyman to thank.”

Sam turned, looking at Josh. He had a self-satisfied look on his face…well maybe that was his regular face. He was waiting for his big hug and thanks. Amy Gardner placed both of her hands on Josh’s shoulders and smiled. Sam stepped back, reaching for Sean’s hand. Their fingers came together with ease. The Deputy Communications Director put on his photograph smile.

“Thank you Josh.” He said.

The big hug wasn’t coming and Josh did everything in his power not to look as crushed as he felt.

“Birthday kisses!” CJ exclaimed.

Everyone made their way over to the birthday boy for hugs, kisses, and first introductions to Sean. Larry handed Sam a beer and he was happy to see that Sean’s best friend Dan and his wife Carly were there. Josh was last and he threw his arms around Sam, hugging him tight.

“Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.”

”I love you.” Josh whispered up close to his ear.

Sam didn’t know what to say so he just extracted himself from the tight embrace. Again, he slipped his hand in Sean’s.

“Say something Sam.” Toby said. “This is your party.”

Sam covered his eyes. See, this was why he hated parties. Sean laughed a bit at his embarrassment. He had not seen Sam so flushed since college.

“It’s really wonderful that all of you came together for me and I hope you all have a great time. Enjoy yourselves, and thank you.”

***

The party moved out onto the deck as the sun went down. Last night’s rainstorm pushed the humidity out of the city for the time being. It was a clear, beautiful night filled with stars. Leo did an excellent job on the grill and 80s music filled the air as the staffers and friends let their hair down. Sam had no idea why but he did not feel at all uncomfortable displaying affection for Sean. Some people there, like Amy and Ainsley, were not aware of the relationship. They did a good job of going with the flow. Sam made a mental note to get with Ainsley and apologize as soon as possible.

“Please tell me you have another one of those.” 

Sean approached Toby Ziegler as he stood off by himself in a corner. The White House Communications Director reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a Cohiba. He handed it to him along with a lighter.

“Mmm, it’s been a while since I've had one.”

“My fiancée would prefer if I didn’t but since it’s a special occasion, I get a free pass.”

“I don’t think Sam knows that I enjoy a good cigar every now and then.” Sean sipped his Samuel Adams. “These are some of the best.”

“So Sam was surprised?” Toby asked.

“He’d been asking me all week if I was planning a surprise party for him. I told him no.”

“He suspected?”

“He must have. Josh doesn’t exactly look like he can keep a secret.”

“Oh believe me, there are some secrets he will probably take to his grave.” Toby replied.

“I'm sure of that.”

For a while, the men were silent. They enjoyed the cigars, beer, and listening to the party around them.

“Sean, do you mind if I ask you something personal?”

“Probably not.”

“Am I wrong in assuming that you and Sam are serious?”

“No.” Sean shook his head. “I care for him, deeply, and I've asked him to move in with me.”

“Sam is…I don't want to make it seem as if he cannot handle things because he can. He’s just been through enough and I don’t want him to be hurt again.”

“You don’t have to worry, I assure you.”

Toby nodded, not saying anything more. Sam came over and put his arm around Sean’s shoulder.

“Are you two conspiring?” he asked.

“Well Sam, we didn’t want to tell you but your 37th birthday is only 366 days away.” Toby replied.

“Ha ha. This has been very nice.”

“Make sure to thank Josh.” Sean said.

Sam looked at him but did not respond. Instead the song that came out of the speakers excited him. He grabbed Sean’s hand, gave Toby the cigar, and took him out on the grass to dance.

_I hear your name whispered on the wind_   
_It’s a sound that makes me cry_   
_I hear a song blow again and again through my mind_   
_And I don’t know why_   
_I wish I didn’t feel so strong about you_   
_But happiness and love revolve around you_   
_Trying to catch your heart_   
_Is like trying to catch a star_   
_So many people love you baby_   
_That must be what you are…_

For a moment it surprised everyone to see two men, obviously full of affection for one another, dancing together. It did not take long for CJ to pull her husband up from his chair, and other couples joined the birthday boy out on the grass for dancing and laughter.

***

“The hell? Oh my God Sam, you scared me to death.”

Josh clutched his heart as he came out of the powder room off the den and almost mowed down Sam. They stood there staring at each other; Sam stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

“This was a nice gesture.” He said.

“Well the past year has been crazy for all of us. I just wanted to do something to show how much I care.”

“I know how much you care. You’ve been going overboard trying to show me.”

“I just…Sam, I don’t want…”

“I don’t love you anymore.” Sam flinched when he saw the intense look of hurt on Josh’s face. It was like he was kicked in the balls. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Why would you say it if you didn’t mean it?”

“Josh…”

“I'm sorry for everything that I have done. I just want my best friend back.”

“I'm here.” Sam reached for both of his hands and squeezed. “I didn’t mean to say that. I mean to say that no matter what happens, I will always love you. I just won't ever be in love with you again. I love Sean and I don’t know if you love Amy but I hope she makes you happy. If you really want to be friends again, best friends, you are going to have to accept the changes in our relationship and the new people in my life. And tone down the gung ho friendship thing; it makes me uncomfortable sometimes.”

“I don’t know what else to do.” Josh replied.

“You don’t have to do anything. We will be just fine…we always make it back. Its going to take some time and you have to accept that.”

“Is it unfair to ask you to promise me?”

“Yeah, it is, but I will promise you anyway.”

“OK.” Josh gave him a small smile.

Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek just as Sean approached.

“Sam, people want to say goodnight.”

“Right, OK.”

He walked down the hallway, taking Sean’s hand. Josh watched them walk back out to the party. He sighed and followed. His best friend was happy and in love; he needed to be happy for him. While he had no clue where things were going with Amy, it would probably be over soon, that was not the point of all of this. The point was that he made a choice and he had to live with the actions and the consequences. The point was maintaining a strong friendship with Sam. He had to accept all that happened in their past and that much of the future would be on Sam’s terms.

 

***


End file.
